


Bad Luck

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Grell try their hand at cards and William discovers that Lady Luck is not on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after finishing my MMEs. Please don't judge.

Why had he ever let himself get dragged into this? Here they were, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He sighed and pushed up his glasses, than glanced down at his cards. It was a terrible hand, but he didn't want to show it and most definitely did not want to lose. He had already lost his tie. The red haired reaper across from him smiled gleefully and laid down a full house. William silently cursed.

"I think that you rigged this deck, Sutcliff," he said. The other man giggled.

"Cheating is unlady-like. I swear I didn't tamper with the deck. Now, your jacket if you please?" William grunted softly and slid out of his suit jacket, passing it across the table to Grell, who promptly buried his nose in it and inhaled deeply before tossing it to the floor. William was hard put to keep the heat from invading his cheeks. Grell giggled again, causing William to flinch, then gathered up the cards and started shuffling them, when they were suddenly taken from him. He looked up in surprise to see the dark haired reaper had taken them and was shuffling them himself.

"I don't trust you," he stated simply, and proceeded to deal the cards. Grell picked his up and couldn't help but brighten at yet another full house. With a glance at his own cards, William sighed and began unbuttoning his vest. Luck was not with him tonight.


End file.
